Soft like a summer rain
by assassinscreedlover
Summary: Haytham and Connor getting ready to spend some time together.


Lovely, sexy Hotham was about to have hot sex with his son Connor. Hotham Kenway packed his mother's old bras with him because he thought they were condoms. Gentleman Hotham grinned proudly while thinking how well they fit on his enormous junk, Connor will surely like it. Haytham fucked shoes on (for exercising) and slammed Fort George's cottage's door shut after him when he stepped out. The weather was suprisingly rainy.

Connor knew his daddy was coming to visit him in his tiny children's tent and was cleaning it with a cute little apron on. All the sand stolen from indians he wryly hid in the empty bottle. He also got bark and +1 fresh water which he put on the table to create erotic mood all over the tent. Connor had accomplished to get so dripping sexy atmosphere that he couldn't do anything else but proudly change more comfortable outfit on. He decided to put on black suspenders for his father's joy. If the tent's roof wasn't this tough the sex would have dripped all the way to the outer space. He took the garter holders from his Indian felt boots and fixed them to golden chain which went over his belly. Connor would have started to fap to his reflection if he wasn't supposed to be ready sacks full of stuff for Hotham. There were dildos and lube that looked like a strawberry in his sacks.

No time at all when words "evening gentleman" echoes in sexy british accent, Connor watches eyes sparkling how drooling templar daddy has appeared to the tent's doorway. Connor's facial expressions changed from the wrinkle face to Boston's most wanted in no time at all and he pulled his father inside the tent. Connor doesn't really know what does the sex mean, I don't get it, but he thought it sounded like some kind of candy and he could see from his father's passionated face that he was right. Connor starts to search daddy's pockets with enthusiasm to find the candy that makes everyone so eager. Hotham takes this as a sign of burning sexual lust and so he throws his pants away just as he did when he worked at Kenway's strip club. Connor gets frightened of the bizarre anaconda and starts to hit and bite it growling. Haytham has always liked rough grasps so he thrusted his whole stick down Connor's throat and it almost goes entire way to Connor's stomach. Oopsy daisy the huge junk causes a puke reflex in the little boy's throat and all the before eaten bunnypoops come up with the gastric acid. Hotham is astonished from Connor's little surprise so he decides to move to the penetration. The puke works as a perfect lube so Hotham intrudes straight to his son's brown hole. Because Haytham is the Templar of the brown hole, he starts determinedly push in and out. "YAAAAAAAAAAA" screams Connor. Now the little baby is in pain, nothing has ever intruded inside him like that, especially not his sweaty moaning father covered in vomit. "My babysitter didn't do anything like this", Connor mumbles because he believes that all this is just normal father son bonding. The pondering is interrupted by the yehaa shouts of the pushing gentleman and painful slaps on the buttocks.

Italian sexpanther Ezio's face appears on the tent's window shouting "BENE BENE pose this way", he has a camera in his hands and starts to shoot the act. Connor realises he is in the porn movie! Connor feels himself the most beautiful pornstar in the world and beams with happiness. Suddenly like an angel saying straight from the heavens "change positions at times, this is very boring". Connor looks around him astonished and notices the cute Italian inventor artist god in the corner. He gasps right in front of the camera and from the command of Sexgod Leonardo he starts posing like Salaì as David. At the same time Haytham bangs him right into rectum. "Magnifico!" yells the sexpanther behind the camera and the templar daddy knows he has got a permit to let the load come straight to son's face. Now they really are at the top of the lust! Haytham puts his pee-pee against Connor's eye and starts squirting! "CONNAH CONNAH CONNAH" he screams at the same time. And like in the most beautiful stories Connor explodes also! Connor lets all the load that has build up by the years come all around the tent. It truly was perfect ending to the porn movie. Leonardo screams and waves his hands appalled, he leaves to wash himself in a forest pond. Only tender whispers "father" and "son" can be heard from the tent. Halfbreed sexpanther and British sexpanther stay to sleep in their own come. Ezio runs after his boyfriend with the camera.

The end.


End file.
